katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Could 611 Possibly Be 68 In Early Season / Spring / Summer?
On May 9, 2018 cam viewer, Shel shared the following information and collection of photographs, videos, and snapshots that attempt to assist in figuring out if 611 could possibly be 68 in early season / spring / summer. Shel's May 9, 2018 bearcam comments can be found at the following links: May 9, 2018 08:00 May 9, 2018 09:45 May 9, 2018 10:45 May 9, 2018 11:03 (also see dcs 1955's 11:46 reply with additional video & snapshot) May 9, 2018 12:12 May 9, 2018 13:30 May 9. 2018 'SUMMARY OF BELOW: ' Compares bear 68 * with the bear that (in 2017) had forehead wounds plus distinctive wounds near his right shoulder, including wounds shaped somewhat like a "<" symbol and a narrowhead**. Shel thinks 68 and the bear that had a "<" wound have similar features and behaviors, indicating they might be the same bear. (Shel thinks they are the same bear.) If Shel recalls correctly, it was Just Trina that first suggested in chat that the bear with the "<" wound might be (was?) 68. '68's 2015 ID Initially Shared by Ranger Mike in March of 2016:' (*) March 28, 2016 and March 29, 2016 comments by Ranger Mike Fitz about the ID of 68 (Until Ranger Mike identified 68 for chatters, some chatters called him "Rie's Bear" in 2015.) Please Note: Ranger Mike's March 28, 2016 comment: '' ''"Remember this? (Ranger Mike included this September 20, 2015 Explore highlights video of 68 (aka in 2015 as Rie's Bear): (Ranger Mike's March 28, 2016 comment continued): "At the time, I didn’t know the ID of the bear or if it even had one, but now I do. He’s #68, an adult male. Here’s a sneak peek at his profile in the next edition of the Bears of Brooks River ebook. Year First Identified: Subadult in 2007 Identification #68 is large bodied with a dark coat. His fur sometimes has lighter highlights around his face and neck. He also has light-tipped, oval ears and lighter circles around his eyes. Life History Not much is known about this bear. Although he has been seen at Brooks River every year since 2007, he often goes unnoticed. This bear has been documented on Brooks River in July just once in 2013. Most often he is only seen in the fall. In September 2011, he suffered through a large wound on his lower right leg. At the end of the month, he had trouble moving that leg and appeared to be dragging. However, he appears to have made a full recovery and has even grown in size. His history is another example of toughness and resiliency—a hallmark of bears." '' 68 INFO 2015.09.20 RMIKE 2016.03.28 14.43 COMMENT 01.JPG 68 INFO 2015.09.20 RMIKE 2016.03.28 14.43 COMMENT 02.JPG 68 INFO 2015.09.20 RMIKE 2016.03.29 08.46 COMMENT.JPG '' '611's 2017 ID Initially Shared by Ranger Dave in November 2017:' (**) November 9, 2017 comment by Ranger Dave indicating the (2017) bear that had the "<" wound is currently believed by rangers to be 611'' . ''Please Note: Ranger Dave's November 9, 2017 comment: "Ok, one more. This is believed to be 611 . He is another bear that was seen fairly often in July that I did not recognize. July 22, 2017 ." 611 PIC 2017.07.22 NPS PHOTO RDAVE 2017.11.09 11.40.jpg|611 July 22, 2017 NPS photo 611 PIC 2017.07.22 NPS PHOTO RDAVE 2017.11.09 11.40 w COMMENT.JPG|611 July 22, 2017 NPS photo with Ranger Dave's November 9, 2017 11:40 comment 611 PIC 2017.07.22 NPS PHOTO RDAVE 2017.11.09 ZOOM.JPG|611 July 22, 2017 NPS photo (zoom) 611 PIC 2017.07.22 NPS PHOTO RDAVE 2017.11.09 ZOOM 02.JPG|611 July 22, 2017 NPS photo (zoom of head and face) 611 PIC 2017.07.22 NPS PHOTO RDAVE 2017.11.09 ZOOM 03 WOUNDS - SCARS RIGHT SIDE.JPG|611 July 22, 2017 NPS photo (zoom of scars / wounds on right side) If you don't want to read through this entire post but want to compare the two bears: When viewed at the designated start times, videos 1 through 9 (below) provide comparisons of the bear believed to be 68 and the bear with the "<" wound. (The photos below do not necessarily reflect size on the same scale; therefore, comparison of features between photos might be distorted.) (Click photos to enlarge them) A. Believed to be 68 (9/6/17) -- Photo by Melissa Freels/MelissainOR Permission to post photo/crops of photo (Melissa's permission to Shel for use in bearcam comments) Requested permission from Melissa for use on this wiki page , received reply with permission to use 2017.09.06 photo of 68 by Melissa Freels.. Fairly fat fall bear with most of the prior year's coat shed. His new fall coat doesn't appear to be fully grown in as of this date, since 68 typically has fairly long/wavy fur around his head/neck in late fall. Link to Melissa's September 6, 2017 photo of 68 taken during her trip to Brooks Camp Photos B, C, D below reflect a summer bear still shedding the prior year's bleached/shaggy coat, not very fat, and before much of the new fall coat has grown in. B. Bear with wounds near the right shoulder resembling a "<" and an arrowhead, plus wounds on the forehead and light marks on the nose pad (7/22/17). Photo posted by Ranger Dave in Explore bear cam chat at first link below. *** 611 PIC 2017.07.22 NPS PHOTO RDAVE 2017.11.09 11.40.jpg|611 July 22, 2017 NPS photo posted by Ranger Dave November 9, 2017 at 11:40 C. No ID or specific photo date provided 2017 photo posted in Explore bear cam chat by Ranger Anela on 8/5/17 at first link below. *** Forehead wounds and light marks on the nose pad are similar to those of the bear in the above 7/22/17 pic B. Link to Ranger Anela's August 5, 2017 16:28 and 16:34 comments 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.08.05 01.jpg|611 (?) Ranger Anela posted August 5, 2017 16:28 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.08.05 01 ZOOM.JPG|611 (?) Ranger Anela posted August 5, 2017 16:28 (zoom) 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.08.05 01 w COMMENT 16.28.JPG|Ranger Anela's August 5, 2017 16:28 comment D. No ID or specific photo date provided. 2017 photo posted in Explore bear cam chat by Ranger Anela on 8/5/17 at first link below. *** Shoulder wounds are similar to those of the bear in the above 7/22/17 pic B. 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.08.05 02.jpg|611 (?) Ranger Anela posted August 5, 2017 16:34 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.08.05 02 ZOOM.JPG|611 (?) Ranger Anela posted August 5, 2017 16:34 (zoom) 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.08.05 02 ZOOM 02.JPG|611 (?) Ranger Anela posted August 5, 2017 16:34 (zoom 02) 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.08.05 02 w COMMENT 16.34.JPG|Ranger Anela's August 5, 2017 16:34 comment (***) Moderator comment indicating Explore has approved re-posting (in chat) photos previously posted in chat by the rangers . 611 PIC 2017.0x.xx RANELA POSTED 2017.08.05 01 & 02 MODERATOR COMMENT PERMISSION TO USE PHOTOS.JPG|Moderator's September 29, 2016 14:49 comment Based on wound comparisons in the next four comparison pics, Shel believes pics B, C, and D are all pics of the same bear. Left: Bear with a "<" shoulder wound - 7/22/17 (crop from Pic B) Right: unidentified - 2017 (specific photo date not provided, posted 8/5/17 by Ranger Anela) (crop from Pic C) The bears in the left and right pics have similar forehead wounds/scars (even though the pics are at different angles) and similar light marks on the nose pad. The exact date of pic C was not provided, so the below 2017 left and right pics might not have been taken on the same date. Links to Shel's comparison photos: Photo #1 , Photo #2 , & Photo #3 : SHEL 2018.05.09 68 vs 611 B & C 01.png SHEL 2018.05.09 68 vs 611 B & C 02.jpg SHEL 2018.05.09 68 vs 611 B & C 03.png Left: Bear with a "<" shoulder wound - 7/22/17 (crop from Pic B) Right: unidentified bear - 2017 (specific photo date not provided, posted 8/5/17 by Ranger Anela) (crop from pic D) Similar wounds near the right shoulder, implying pics B and D are pics of the same bear Link to Shel's comparison photo SHEL 2018.05.09 68 vs 611 B & D.png Comparison of the bear with a "<" wound and the bear believed to be 68: Left: Bear with a "<" wound - 7/22/17 (crop from pic B), appears to reflect a partially shed coat and a somewhat thin summer bear. Right: Believed to be 68 - 9/6/17 (crop from pic A by Melissa Freels/MelissainOR), presumably reflects most of the prior year's coat already shed, new fall coat not yet very long, fat fall bear. Light marks on the nose pad are not evident in the pic on the right (68), but the light nose pad marks on the bear in the left pic might not have been long-term or permanent. The pic on the right was taken 46 days later than the pic on the left, so there was a fair amount of time between the time the pics were taken for injuries to heal and shedding of the prior year's coat. Bear on the left: The dark area of the bear's right ear possibly reflects the shape of the underlying ear tissue. If the old/long unshed fur was trimmed from the ears of the bear on the left, I think the ears of both bears would look more similar. Ear position/angles in both pics appear similar to me. Links to Shel's comparison photos: Photo #1 , Photo #2 , Photo #3 , and Photo #4 : SHEL 2018.05.09 68 vs 611 BA 01.JPG SHEL 2018.05.09 68 vs 611 BA 02.JPG SHEL 2018.05.09 68 vs 611 BA 03.JPG SHEL 2018.05.09 68 vs 611 BA 04.JPG E'''. Bear with a "<" wound (based on comparison of forehead and nose pad marks to those in above pics B and C) - 7/23/17 July 23, 2017 photos by NutsBoutBears at this link : Photo #1 & Photo #2 (Shel used photo #2) Mouth held somewhat open (trait sometimes seen in 68), fishing an area often fished by 68 (near the flat rock by the office) 611 PIC 2017.07.23 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2018.01.27 02.jpg|611 (?) July 23, 2017 by Nutsboutbears Permission to post photo/crops of photo '''F. Believed to be 68 - 10/16/15, reflects longer fur on the head, neck, and ears than in above pic A. When 68 has long fur around his head/neck, I think it sometimes makes his head shape appear rounder than it actually is. (His head shape looks rounder in this pic than it does in pic A. above.) This pic is also an example of how 68's eye whites are sometimes very visible. CONTINUE HERE Add here